


Times Like These

by Whoopty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow build to relationships, Tags Are Hard, hopefully worth it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopty/pseuds/Whoopty
Summary: A college AU with Pidge, Lance, Hunk (The geeks(?)), Shiro (Not so vain quarterback), Allura (cheerleader), Keith (Loner) and Coran (Vice Principle and teacher). Fun, laughter, tears, every emotion ever! Let's just Go!





	1. Last Summer Night

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were laying in the grass of lance’s backyard. The moon was full and the branches of the lone oak tree in the yard swayed gently with the breeze. They were reflecting what they did during their summer, how the Garrison Trio (their band) won second place in a local talent show “Only due to a pity vote.” Lance and Pidge would moan. They went farther back to their high school graduation where they said goodbyes to people who wouldn’t talk to them normally, thinking about their teachers and other staff they liked. They then thought about the first time they formed the Garrison Trio has fans of hard/prog rock as well as other genres. Lance was able to sing and play guitar, reflecting his attitude and stage presence to the likes of Steven Tyler and Bruce Dickinson. Hunk was more into Queen and so he end up being a John Deacon type. Pidge was definitely into the “nerdy” side of rock listening to Rush, R.E.M and Foo Fighters, practicing to be the next Neil Peart or John Bonham. Finally, they thought about how they met up, through being bullied for liking different things like Dungeons and Dragons, their music, their fashion sense, their smarts (or at least Pidge and Hunk’s. Lance’s idiotic mannerisms was mocked by everyone.). Basically, everyone else sucked but they had each other and felt like they could do anything. Now they we’re off to college, where they could stick up for each other for another three years, at least.  
“You know what I’m going to miss most?” Lance asked and without waiting for a reply “The chicks here. I could’ve been with so many.” He boasted. Pidge shook her head “Lance, all the other girls avoided you. I’m the only girl outside of your family who actually talks to you.” Lance looked at her confused. “Are you sure there weren’t two or three that talked to me?” “Maybe two or three” Pidge conceded “But definitely not more than five.”   
Hunk went next. “I’ll miss my mom’s cooking.” He simply said. Pidge and Lance both aww’d “We’ll miss your mom’s cooking, too” Lance replied. “Don’t worry guys, I got her recipes. I just hope I can cook them half as well as her.” Hunk reassured them.   
Hunk and Lance then turned to Pidge. Pidge looked back at them. Confusion for Pidge increased. “What?” she asked, breaking the silence. “What will you miss about this place?” Lance asked. Pidge sighed. What would she miss? There was never much for her here. Her dad always went away for scientific explorations and he was taking her brother too, leaving her here alone with her mom. The people were also quite average, Hunk being the second smartest in the school by a good shot. Pidge was first of course. “I don’t think I’ll miss much of this place. The other students didn’t like me, the adults never felt comfortable around me and my family is kind of all over the place. I actually want to get out and maybe never return.” Hunk and Lance looked at Pidge with some disbelief. They knew she wanted to leave but to never come back and maybe never physically see them again? It kind of put a damper on things. It felt like Pidge had read their minds as she quickly added “I would come back to see you guys, obviously!” beaming.  
They sat in silence for a little bit more before Pidge rose quickly “Oh, son of a bitch!” she shouted “My drum set! How will I take that with me? I have no room in my car!” Lance and Hunk also looked concerned. They wanted to introduce The Garrison Trio somewhere else. “Why not use the school drum set? I’m sure they’ll have one you can use Pidge.” Hunk said. “It wouldn’t feel the same.” Pidge moped “And what about clubs outside of the college?” Pidge added “I can’t just take their drums outside like that!” Just then, Lance started hushing them softly “I have an idea. My mom was going to take the minivan to have the whole family come with me but I could convince to carry your drum set in there instead.” Pidge leapt up and hug Lance “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she cried. “The Garrison Trio play on!” Hunk cheered as he joined in the hug.  
They sat back in their places, thinking about how tomorrow was going to be the beginning of another chapter of their lives, and hoping that it all work out. Hunk and Pidge eventually left to go to their own homes and make sure their walkie-talkies worked along with Lance so they could communicate together on the three-four hour drive to Altea College. As Lance watched them leave, he looked up at the stars. Summer break was finally over. Time to work again.


	2. Highway Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agonizing drive to Altea College

“Breaker, breaker, 10,4. We’ve got a breakfast diner up ahead. How do we wish to proceed?” Lance announced over the walkie-talkies. “I’m down for some bacon and eggs.” Hunk replied. “I hope they have pancakes with whip cream and stuff on it so it looks like something” Pidge responded.  
Lance was in his mom’s minivan, carrying his stuff as well as Pidge’s drum set. He was only going to borrow it until the break for Christmas where he would bring it back. Hunk was driving a yellow Ford Fiesta and Pidge was in a green Skoda. Together, they pulled in the parking lot of this out-of-town diner.  
“This doesn’t look like a place we’ll get murdered.” Pidge said sarcastically as they walked up to the front door. The outside of the building looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in a long time, with the sign half rusted over. The only way to tell it was a diner was the neon sign outside, not that it worked anyway. However, as they entered they found that it looked decent. The floors mopped, the tables and seats clean and only a little bit of hanging wire and faulty lights.  
They sat down and poured over the menu. Lance and Hunk ordered Bacon & Eggs with cappuccinos whilst Pidge managed to find the pancakes. She managed to talk the waitress into putting bacon hair, eyes, nose practically a load of bacon with an enormous amount of whipped cream on three pancakes as well as a chocolate shake and a black coffee. “Quite an appetite ya got there, girlie.” The waitress commentated. “Yeah, but at least it doesn’t go anywhere.” Pidge replied, noting her rather slim figure. “Ya never know. Puberty will hit you one day.” The waitress said and walked off. Pidge just stared, mouth agape. Did that waitress think she was a small child or something? Yeah, she ordered a stupidly kid-like breakfast but so what?! Pancakes, bacon, whip cream and chocolate milk are essentials for anything. And coffee. Coffee as well.  
Lance and Hunk were laughing quietly as they looked at Pidge until, like an owl, she cranked her head to them and gave them the “I won’t hesitate” look. They stopped laughing but continued to smile. Their drinks arrived after five minutes and Pidge unconsciously put her head on her hands and started drinking the chocolate milk with the straw. “So precious” the waitress said quietly, walking off again. When Pidge finally caught her self doing what she was doing, she almost choked immediately.  
Their food followed shortly after. Pidge was carefully checking how she was eating now, avoiding “childlike” behaviour. When they had finished, Pidge decided to pay for it all, just to prove she wasn’t a kid. When the waitress came over, she gave them the bill. Pidge laid her card down and the waitress rang it upon the machine. When she came back, Pidge also gave a $5 tip, like an adult does.  
The trio got back in their cars and continued on their way to Altea College. The ride itself was mostly boring, not much to see on the way there. However, on the way, Pidge and Hunk both saw something that caught their eye. “PULL OVER! PULL OVER!” they both shouted at Lance through the walkie talkies. Lance pulled over along with them and got out of the car. He looked around and saw nothing but dessert and a giant hole in the ground. He sighed “Okay, I’ll bite. What the hell is this?” Pidge and Hunk both stared at him with disbelief. “This is where they filmed that fight scene from that sci-fi show” Hunk said. Lance still looked at him confused “That was the best description you got there, pal?” he asked. “Look it doesn’t matter!” Pidge shouted excitedly “What matters is that we’re here. We can recreate the scene” she said pointing to Hunk and herself “and you can film us.” She finished, pointing at Lance. Lance just stared and shrugged his shoulders “Okay, I’ll get my camera out while you guys get ready.”  
Lance went in the minivan and got his professional camera out and then started to climb down this hole. Climbing then turned to sliding as the wall was just sand. He cursed as he went down but kept his balance. Pidge and Hunk were already in position as Lance asked if they were ready. “Yep!” they beamed. Lance called action and let the scene unfold before him. Pidge dramatically stage punched Hunk. Hunk then picked Pidge up off the ground and dropped her in a very dramatic way. Both were doing ridiculous screams whilst performing each action. Suddenly Hunk swung is arm wide and Pidge ducked before climbing on his back and giving the best staged karate chop ever to the back of the head and Hunk fell, cursing the captain for their brute strength. End scene. They all started laughing was Lance had the camera off before Hunk noticed something. They had to climb back up.  
Five minutes of ceaseless moaning and shoes full of sand later, they were out of the hole. Lance meticulously checked his camera for scratches and sand and after finding nothing, put it back in the minivan. “That was fun.” Pidge commented” “Yeah” said Hunk “Maybe we’ll find other places like this.” “I’m down for filming you guys acting like fools for a change” Lance chimed in.  
After another two hours they finally got to the gates of Altea College where they showed their ID and parked their cars. As they got out they heard a loud rumbling noise coming from the gate. They looked and saw that it was someone wearing a red jacket with a red helmet. The biker parked across from them and removed their helmet. Hair flowed down and looked like an emo mullet. Lance was looking at this guy and this guy looked at Lance. Lance finally burst into laughter. The guy started to walk towards Lance as Hunk stepped between them. “Whoa, whoa there buddy. My friend is stupid. Please don’t beat him up.” He pleaded. The guy just looked at him. “Soooo, what’s your name?” Hunk asked. “Keith” as the guy walked away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. A little tricky thinking about plot for this one but I got there in the end. Keith has now been introduced so YAY! Next chapter is going to be Shiro and Allura so stay for that, please 8)  
> Also, not sure how I feel about the characters cursing but if it happens it happens


	3. No One's In The Right

The crowd was screaming and jumping from the stands. The coaches and players were looking in disbelief. Shiro saw the clock and the scoreboard, Home:21-Visiters:24 00:15. This was a now or never. His team didn’t have the strength to try and go for a tie and one more quarter. He ignored the head coach and made the decision. It was 3rd and goal at the 5 yard line. The players were ready for one more final burst. Shiro hiked the ball. The other team was blitzing, Shiro had to run out of the pocket and run he did. He knocked down one of the opposing team member who was trying to block him and dived towards the touchdown. As he lay on the ground he heard the whistle go and a team cheering. As he looked up, he saw his fellow students cheering loudly. His teammates lifted him and paraded him around but when he broke free he ran to the other team’s quarterback. “Good game there, man!” he shouted over the crowd. “You too!” replied the other quarterback as he grabbed Shiro’s hand and shook it “Hopefully we get to do it again sometime!”

“Shiro, Shiro!” Shiro turned and was greeted by Allura’s lips against his. She pulled off quickly and whispered in his ear “Adam’s waiting out back.” Shiro nodded at her and she continued to jump up and down along with the other cheerleaders. 

In the locker room, the players were celebrating and horsing around whilst Shiro just showered and got changed. “Where are you going?” one of the players asked him. “I got to take Allura home and then go home myself.” As he left the guys were whooping for him and Allura.

Outside, Allura and Adam were talking as Shiro walked out. “Finally.” Adam said in a huff “45 minutes.” Shiro embraced Adam and gave him a kiss. “I’m sorry but you know how the guys get.” He said. Adam looked at him and walked towards Shiro’s truck “I guess it doesn’t matter.” Adam huffed.

Shiro just looked at Adam shamefully. He didn’t like the fact that he was keeping this relationship a secret but he didn’t know what to do about it either. He and Allura were best friends but when he became the quarterback and she the head cheerleader, people just wanted them together. So they became a “couple” whilst they figured everything out. As far as Shiro was concerned, he knew he was gay. He knew fairly quickly when he met Adam at a party. Back then, Adam wasn’t so irritated, in fact he was quite loose. When they had time together, alone, Shiro told him how he felt and Adam couldn’t believe it. Shiro told him that it had to be secret as he didn’t want to upset anybody or make drama. Adam had agreed calling it “forbidden love” romanticising it. However, this past year, Adam seemed more and more agitated about keeping their relationship a secret. Tired of Allura and Shiro holding hands in public and doing kissy-talk while all he would get was a quick wink and maybe a kiss. Shiro had admitted to himself it wasn’t right but now, he was unsure whether or not he wanted to be in a relationship with Adam. He found spending time with him left feeling bad. He wanted to be open but he wasn’t sure if Adam was the right person to be with. He confessed to Allura about it, asking what he should do. “Honesty and patience, Shiro, is all that you can do.” she would answer. 

Tonight was the night he would try and be honest. Shiro and Allura walked together to Shiro’s truck. Shiro and Adam were in the front whilst Allura was in the back. After dropping Allura home, Shiro drove to Adam’s house. On the ride he confessed “I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” Adam looked at Shiro “Do what?” Shiro looked at Adam and gestured between them “This. I don’t know what I want to do about myself, my… way. But I do know that I don’t feel the same spark I felt when we first met.” Adam looked like he was holding back a fire in his mouth before he started. “Our spark? Our spark!?” he shouted. “This is how you break up with somebody!? A lame apology about no spark!?” Shiro pulled the car over on the curb as both he and Adam was getting teary eyed “I have done nothing but support and be with you in the shadows!” “I know and I’m sorry-” Shiro tried to continue but Adam cut him off. “No! No more apologizing! You say it will get better but it just stays the same! It doesn’t matter anymore anyway!” Shiro looked at Adam and tried to take his hand but Adam just slapped it away. “Why?” Shiro asked calmly. “I’m moving. To Portland.”

Shiro and Adam sat in silence. Shiro felt like he replaced one burden for another. “Look, Shiro,” Adam began “Since our relationship began, you’ve kept it a secret, worried about how people would view us in this backwater town but I don’t care. Fuck what people have to say! If they don’t like it we could’ve run away!” “Run where!?” Shiro yelled. “How far!? How long!?” Adam was about to speak when Shiro kept going “What about our friends!? Our prospects!?” “What about us!?” Adam shouted. “Am I not that important to you!?”

Shiro looked down at his feet. Of course Adam was important. And maybe Shiro loved him but he wasn’t in love with him. He expressed this thought to Adam. Adam simply nodded. Shiro once again apologized “This is my fault. I never fully recognized how it must’ve felt to be in the shadows of a relationship.” “You always brought Allura.” Adam stated “And made me feel like the third wheel on our dates. I’m sorry for being pissed but that’s how I am. Maybe this wouldn’t work out anyway. At least until you figure yourself out.” Adam gave Shiro a peck on the cheeks and walked out of the truck “Goodbye, Shiro”

Shiro looked at his hands on the steering wheel. He didn’t know whether to feel pained or relieved. Instead he drove. He drove away from it all. Drove until he reached Desmond’s Lake. He sat outside and looked at the moon’s reflection in the still water. Thought about everything. He then texted Allura saying that he did it.

The next couple of months, Shiro recovered. He didn’t see Adam anywhere at that time and just tried to keep him out of his head. Allura had been all ears, constantly reassuring Shiro that everything would be alright. Altea College would be a new start for them. Their new journey as themselves began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit more difficult to write and ended being the longest chapter by far to write and read. I didn't want Adam to be seen as needy and I didn't want Shiro to seem like a jerk. I was also worried about this one feeling a bit short as well. I only really added this to give context to Shiro and Allura as they go to Altea College in the same vein as Lance, Hunk and Pidge. I will admit I would have rather done more with what I consider the Main Three (The Garrison Trio) as so far Shiro, Allura and Keith seem more like side-characters although I have a solid plan for Keith and maybe Allura. I don't want to ignore Shiro but I don't want to force him into anything either so It's trying to find that right balance.   
> Next Chapter will be more Keith and Garrison Trio related.


	4. Something Good

Shiro and Allura pulled into the space near to the Garrison Trio. As they got out they observed the front of the building. The Trio just were now obviously staring. Shiro and Allura noticed this and waved at them, smiling. The Trio smiled and waved awkwardly as Shiro and Allura walked up to them.

Shiro offered his hand to Lance first “Hi there.” He said, cheerfully. Lance shook his hand, looking dumbfounded and stuttering “A-aren’t you the quarterback f-for-” Shiro just continued to smile “Yeah, that’s me.” And he took a step towards Hunk, shaking his hand and observing them both. “You guys ever consider playing football?” he asked. Lance and Hunk both laughed a little and said no. “I’m more down with cooking Lance is more into not sports.” Hunk said. “Oh,okay.” Shiro just looked at them and then realized “Sorry! I didn’t even ask for your names.” “I’m Hunk” “And I’m Lance the Mance! Mance? Man? Lance the Mance Man?” Shiro chuckled to himself.

In the meantime, Allura and Pidge we’re also talking, getting along just fine. “So, what are you studying?” Allura asked. “Oh, um…I’m studying astrophysics!” Pidge stammered. “What about you?” she quickly asked. “I’m studying history.” Allura answered. Allura’s smile looked really cute, thought Pidge. Suddenly, Shiro was next to Allura and looking at Pidge, smiling. “Hi.” He said, offering a handshake. Pidge accepted the shake and welcomed Shiro. “Sooo…you’re on the football team?” Pidge asked. “Yeah.” Cool, thought Pidge, not really sure where to go from there. “Do you take a course here?” she asked. Surprisingly, the answer was yes. “I’m studying English literature. I asked early on what books I would need so I can read on the team bus. So if college football doesn’t work out I have an English degree.” Not bad logic there. 

As they all looked around, they decided to find their rooms and unpack. Allura and Pidge walked together to the girl’s dorms, whilst Shiro, Hunk and Lance walked to the boy’s dorm with Lance bugging Shiro about his best games. The rooms in this college were only able to support one person per room but none of them minded. It was just a bit more privacy. Allura was two doors down from Pidge, Hunk and Lance were across from each other and Shiro was at the end of the hall. 

They met back up at the parking lot where Shiro offered to help them move their stuff in. Everyone protested but then ended up helping each other move their stuff one by one. Shiro saw Hunk and Lance with guitar cases and amps but that didn’t really seem like much. The, looking inside Lance’s van he saw Pidges drum kit. “Who’s are these?” he asked. “Those are mine.” Pidge answered. Shiro thought it was cool and asked if the group if they were in a band. Lance answered saying they were called the Garrison Trio with him at vocals and guitar, Hunk as their bassist and Pidge on drums. Lance was a little impressed and asked what kind of music they played. Pidge answered saying it was mostly prog-rock with some alternative and metal put in. “Do you have any other hobbies apart from football?” Hunk asked. Shiro scratched the back of his head looking a little embarrassed “Not really. I guess when I found I could make use of being god at football it became my life in a way.” Pidge then turned to Allura and asked for her hobbies. “Oh, I do a bit of gardening and some cheerleading on the side.” She answered and gave a little giggle. 

Keith then walked outside. Shiro seemed to recognize Keith and gave him a wave. Keith looked up and saw Shiro, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he waved back weakly. Without a word, he got back on his motorcycle and rode out of the college campus. Lance looked at Shiro in utter confusion. “You know that punk?” He asked. Shiro looked at him a little confused now. “Punk?” then smiled “Yeah, that’s an act he likes to put on. We used to go to school together then he moved away with his dad for the last year. He’s actually a really nice guy when you get to know him. I’ll be sure to introduce you properly next time.” He offered. “Okay, thanks?” Lance said. Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard and everyone turned to find the sound of the noise coming from Hunk. “What?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders, “I’m hungry.” “Let’s go see if there’s anywhere to eat on campus.” Shiro said and the group started to follow him. 

Walking behind Shiro, Pidge, Lance and Hunk thought to themselves that this year would be better as they finally had some other friends. Shiro and Allura thought about how now was the beginning of something good with an old friend and three new ones joining them. Everyone’s hopes for a positive and different experience were coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter bigger, but the hunt for food will have to wait for the next chapter which will be coming out soon (Hopefully). My doubts on writing Shiro have been lifted a bit and I feel more confident in his place here, mainly due too having him know Keith from before and will make his entrance into the group more natural. Also maybe some Kiro ;) or Shance? IDK! Something like that. We'll just have to see. This chapter was made on the fly with the general premise just having the characters meet and talk. I can't wait to develop their friendship more and see where things go. Hopefully you guys stick around long enough to see these relationships.


	5. Burgers and Fries

They scouted out a few places on campus, such as a gourmet burger place, an Italian restaurant (Reservations only), a coffee shop, a bakery and a club. There were others but they were mainly small buildings. Hunk’s eyes were wide, not out of hunger but out of excitement! His cooking degree required that he worked at one of the university restaurants and the choices were so good! Pidge noticed Hunk’s look and asked “Which one are you planning to apply for?” Hunk looked around and answered “The gourmet burger place.” and started to walk there. No-one was going to argue and so everyone followed him. 

Inside, the lighting was warm, the sound was relatively quiet as there about 15 people at tables and booths waiting to be seated. A waiter finally came towards them and soon led them to a booth, giving them each a menu. They poured over the menu for a while ordering drinks and a group appetizer. Shiro ordered a burger with American cheese, Allura got the Chicken burger, Lance got the chilli burger, Pidge got the Special burger (burger with bacon, cheddar, red onion and special sauce.) with no red onion and mac n cheese as her side instead of fries. Hunk looked carefully at the menu before getting the BBQ brisket burger. The service was fast with only twenty minutes from ordering to eating. As they ate, they talked about their high school experiences. The Garrison Trio explained how unpopular they were due to their interests. Shiro and Allura found it hard to downplay the perks of being popular and just decided to drop the matter.

“So, how do you know that Keith kid?” Lance asked Shiro. Shiro smiled and laughed. “Long story short, we used to play high school football together. He was pretty fast and could manoeuvre around the big guys fairly easily. I got to know him outside of practice though and our friendship grew. At the same time, I met Allura as well. Allura was easily accepted into the same social circle as I was but Keith was hesitant and people were never his strong suite, so he held back from social gatherings and me, him, Allura and…and Adam…” Shiro trailed off. He hadn’t thought about Adam for what seemed like forever ago. He nodded his head and went back to the story of him and Keith “Keith’s dad got in an terrible accident and the surgeons couldn’t save him. His mother ended up moving both of them away and live somewhere rural. I don’t know the name of the town he moved to but…I’m glad he’s here now. It would be good to…have him on the football team of course!” Shiro’s pause in the middle of that sentence led to speculation among the Trio. Allura saw the hurt expression on Shiro and changed the subject. “So, you guys are in a band together?” she asked. Lance, Hunk and Pidge nodded. “Keith can play guitar!” she informed excitedly. “Maybe you guys could jam together.” She added. Lance already looked a little unpleased but Hunk and Pidge were considering it. “It wouldn’t hurt to get a second guitarist.” Pidge mused. “He would add more depths to the music.” Hunk added. “Are you guys for real?” Lance yelled! “We’re the Garrison Trio! Trio! One, two, three!” he shouted pointing at them and himself. “We can always change the name.” Hunk said. Pidge knew how to get to Lance. “Lance, if we can get him to sing and play guitar, you could move around more on stage and flirt with the girls. Like Kiss.” She said in a flirty tone. Lance thought about it for two seconds and then seemed to reluctantly agree to at least audition him first before a final verdict was made.

When they were done, they collectively paid for the bill. They walked back to campus to find that there was already a party for the first-years going on in the club. The group walked in curiously, showing their I.D to get in. Inside, it was pulsing lights and bodies grinding against each other. Pidge threw her hands in the air and turned back going “Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!” Hunk quickly followed, not feeling comfortable as well. Shiro, Lance and Allura looked at one and other. Lance looked to Allura and asked to join him. Allura took his hand and they dove into a sea of bodies.

Shiro looked around and decided that he wasn’t in a party mood tonight. He walked outside to see Pidge and Hunk walking together and trailed behind them. He overheard bits of a conversation about new technology and video games coming out. As Pidge headed for her dorm room, Shiro caught up with Hunk. “Are you guys…like…” Shiro asked awkwardly. “Like what?” Hunk asked before realizing what Shiro meant. “Oh no.” he said, not going red like some others normally would. “She and I are just good friends, with Lance her best friend? I don’t know, something like that.” Hunk answered, shrugging his shoulders. Shiro now looked embarrassed for asking. “She is single.” Hunk added, looking at Shiro’s tomato face slyly. “What?!No!” Shiro shouted before regaining composure “She’s not my type.” Hunk nodded and asked about Shiro and Allure. “About the same status as you and Pidge.” Shiro answered. As they got to their corridor, Shiro and Hunk heard grunting. Turning a corner, they saw Keith pushing a heavy box into his room. Shiro quickly helped him push it in. Keith quickly turned around and looked at Shiro. “Thanks.” He said quietly. “Is there anything here you would like help with.” Shiro asked. Keith declined his offer but offered tea to Shiro and Hunk, which they both accepted. As they entered Keith’s dorm room, Hunk noticed that it seemed quite bare except for the big, heavy box and a few decent sized boxes. Tea was served and they sat in silence for a bit before Hunk noticed Keith’s guitar case. “You should come and rehearse with me and my friends I our band.” He blurted out. Keith stared at him and then, taking a sip of tea. Accepted the offer with a cool “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Work was stressful this week! Anyway, backstory on Shrio and Keith! Can't wait to show you the ideas cooking in my head for this one! Next time though, Allura and Lance''s adventures and the hangover that follows and coming soon....Inaccurate College stuff!!! YAyyy!!! Hope you keep reading this as I continue to write it!  
> Talk to you soon!!!


	6. New and Partly Aware

The music was pounding in Lance’s ears. He and Allura had decided to go clubbing in a last-minute decision. The lights, pink, green, blue, red, every color, everywhere, every time. Allura was a pro at this, knowing what to drink and when to stop. Lance on the other hand…not so much. Lance was putting back drinks like he was going to die any minute. He already threw up in the bathroom and yet he continued. When Allura found him eventually she took him down to sit. He was now nearing tears “Why do they want Keith so bad?” he moaned “Am I not good enough?” Allura held him close and softly said no. “Yeah Keith is fucking hot and shit but I’m hot too. And when Keith see’s it he’ll be…he’ll be soooooo jealous!” Allura giggled to herself. Lance, thinking that Keith was attractive was cute. She immediately thought about those two egos in a band. When she knew it, Lance was asleep, drooling a little. Allura just looked done and decided that she should get him back to his dorm. 

When Allura got outside, the moon was still bright in the sky. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time 2:15am. Damn, we were out for hours Allura thought to herself. Allura was definitely drunk, but she knew she could hold out a little longer. It was whether she could get one of the boys to take care of Lance and then get to her own dorm room alright or if she should just bring him to her dorm room so that she could make sure he felt alright in the morning…or afternoon. Allura made the decision to just make one trip to her room and then let Lance sleep there for the night. 

On her way up the stairs, Allura ended falling both up and down them a couple of times. Jesus, I’m glad to make one trip up a set of stairs Allura thought, thanking her cunning. However, on her way to her room, she saw light coming out of Pidge’s room. Allura was a little curious to find out why pidge wasn’t asleep yet and it also seemed better for Lance to wake up someone he knew much better than her. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Pidge opened the door and quietly let them in. Allura looked around and saw Pidges laptop with works by different people on it. She was writing something down that Allura couldn’t make sense of. 

To Pidge, both Allura and Lance wer blackout drunk. “Can I help you guys?” she asked. Allura looked at Pidge, biting her lip, still holding Lance and then bobbing him up and down, indicating that she wanted to leave him here. Pidge set up a couple of pillows on the floor and helped allura lay him down. With Lance practically unconscious, both of them knew they wouldn’t need to whisper. “So,” Allura started “What are you working on here?” “Just looking up the evidence of alien life and whether or not they visited Earth but the government is hiding it because the information that the aliens had would drive everyone made.” Pidge answered, not skipping a beat. Allura looked interested but was also tired. She leaned on the wall and then slowly slid down onto the floor. Pidge helped her into a more comfortable position. As their faces got close, Allura giggled and booped Pidge’s nose. “Your name is funny.” She giggled “Pidge, like pigeon. You could be Queen of the Pigeons, Pidge.” Pidge looked at Allura, a little concerned. “How much did you guys drink?” She asked. “Oooohhhh, about ten or something like that. Each.” Pidge looked unimpressed and Allura just laughed at her face “You look kind of cute like that.” She commented. Pidge instantly went red. She grabbed two blankets, put one on Lance and gave the other to Allura who huddled up in it. Pidge also grabbed a couple of pillows for Allura and gave those to her as well. “Goodnight, Allura” Pidge said, softly as she did. Allura quikly kissed Pidge’s nose and then said goodnight. 

Pidge stumbled backwards a bit, not sure if that just happened. She shut her laptop and laid on her couch, falling asleep uncomfortably but not angry or disappointed. She didn’t know how she felt but it was new. And Allura…she decided to stop in pursuit of that thought immediately and just tried to get to sleep.

Lance and Allura woke up to Pidge making breakfast for them. Oats, toast, and juice. Not the mightiest of breakfasts but it would give them energy for the day. Lance couldn’t remember anything after Allura and he got into the thick of it but Allura felt like she did something that maybe she shouldn’t have done. Allura got up first and walked to Pidge. Allura realized she was in the same clothes as last night and looked a little embarrassed by it. “What is it?” Piidge asked. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just didn’t realized I was in the same stuff as yesterday. In fact, I forgot I was here. Sorry.” Allura said.” Pidge handed her a bowl of oats and a glass of OJ “Nevermind about it” Pidge said. “Did I…do anything bad…at all?” Allura asked,sounding a little scared. All Pidge could think of was the peck on the nose but apart from that “Nope, Nothing!” she answered “You bought Lance here and then kind of collapsed on the wall so….yeah….nothing too awkward” Pidge nodded and then looked at Lance, still laying on the floor but groaning the entire time. Pidge helped Lance get up, gave him the same as Allura and they sat down to eat breakfast. “Well, we’ve got four days before our courses start.” Lance said “What are we going to do?’ “Shiro is going to talk to Keith about rehearsing with us and if he wants to join the band.” Pidge answered. Lanced face palmed and groaned even louder. “When?” he asked begrudgingly. ‘Today, at 11 or 12 so we should hurry as it’s 10:15 now. When you’re done, go back to your dorm, shower get your kit, put in the music room and then meet me at the minivan.” “Can I come?” Allura asked. “Uh..sure.” Pidge answered hesitantly. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Allura watching them but she figured Shiro would be there so it would be unfair to leave her out. “Yes!” Allura was excited. “I’ll just get ready now.” She got up, put the bowl and glass in the sink and went to the door “See you in a bit.” Allura waved as she headed out. “Yeh, in a bit” Pidged breathed out, unsure why she was nervous. Lance just looked at her with a smug look on his face. “Not one word, Lance.” Pidge warned, not even looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think can smell some Pallura on the horizon and some Klance lurking around! Next time, see how Keith's music can change the dynamic of the Garrison Trio....or their new name! Allura is kind of fun to write drunk so maybe more of that soon...  
> Either way, this one was fun, held back a lot on relationships as I want them to know each other better but we'll get there soon enough! Hope your still here when that happens!  
> Talk to you soon!!!


	7. Who are we?

After Lance left Pidge’s dorm room to get ready and grab his stuff, he found Hunk and pidge in the studio room setting up her drum kit. Keith was sitting tuning his guitar, plugged in his amp and did a simple riff. Lance walked past him and set his gear down looking to see if Keith looked up (He didn’t). Lance got his guitar out and compared it to Keith’s. Keith’s guitar was red and black, shiny and looked fairly new, Lance’s guitar was blue with some of the paint chipping off and looked worn. Once Hunk helped Pidge set up most of her stuff he went to set up his bass. No-one was really talking to each other and the awkwardness could be cut with a knife. “So, uh, Keith? What kind of music do you like?” Hunk aksed Keith looked at him and said “My Chemical Romance, The Killers, Good Charlotte. Stuff like that.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my god! You listen to emo trash!?” “Hey! It’s not trash!” Keith shouted! Keith looked to both Pidge and Hunk to see if they would back him up but they just agreed that it was emo trash. Keith now seemed quite embarrassed “I do listen to other stuff.” he said “Stuff like Korn, Disturbed and Slipknot!” Hunk and Pidge nodded in slight approval but Lance still chuckled about Keith’s emo tastes. Lance finally calmed down “Okay, okay! What song should we do?” “Why not a bit of Weezer?” Pidge suggested “Then we can do ‘Under Pressure’.” Hunk threw out “Smoke on the Water!” Lance ejected. The Garrison Trio then looked to Keith. Keith sat and thought for a moment “Mr Brightside?” he asked. Hunk and Pidge nodded and Lance seemed content with it. Just before they were about to get started Pidge realized that Allura and Shiro weren’t there. Keith said he would text Shiro and he got a quick response saying they were on their way. When they got there, Shiro and Allura were arm in arm and Shiro explained that he went to see if Allura was going, unaware that Pidge already asked her to come, and ran into her. As they walked together, they both ran into the football coach who wanted to ask Shiro about his records and stats “Of course, I tried to say I was needed somewhere else but he was just…I don’t know…I think he’s like an old pro at the sport and wanted to see if I was on the level or something.” Pidge noticed how they walked in and felt a little down by it. She never felt this (depressed? No, low? Nah) empty.

She nodded to Lance and he started the opening of “Say it ain’t so” Pidge fell into a trance and every movement was automatic. Lance and Keith were in almost perfect harmony but Lance would sing a little bit louder just to put Keith more in the background. Towards the little guitar solo, the real issues began as Keith and Lance both tried to take it but Keith ended up getting the upper hand b “accidentally” stepping on Lance’s kill switch. Before the next song got started Lance and Keith were arguing about who would be David Bowie and who would be Freddie Mercury. Keith got Bowie and Lance got Mercury but they each wanted to do both. Lance took to doing the piano parts on his guitar as he and Keith both now broke out into song. Somehow, after almost a half hour of arguing, the tension seemed gone. It felt like the quartet were a proper unit. Lance hit the high note with elegance as the beat rose and then dropped singing “give love a chance” the final parts of the song bringing everyone into this positive energy. Just after it ended, Keith nodded towards Lance who then started “Smoke on the water” and there, they harmonised perfectly in the chorus. 

Lance and Keith finally seemed to get on and the Keith asked if he could sing for “Mr Brightside” Lance reluctantly let him take the lead and they kicked off into the song. Maybe it wasn’t the best song for Pidge at the moment as she saw Shiro and Allura sitting together, with Allura’s head resting on Shiro’s shoulders. Keith also had the same feeling as he was singing the song and he hoped that it didn’t come out too much. At the end of the song Lance was laughing “I never thought I would play that song ever!” “There’s always a first for everything” Keith said. 

Allura clapping and jumping “I thought you guys were fantastic!” Everyone looked at each other and agreed. “I guess were going to need a new name.” Hunk said “Any suggestions?” Lance immediately had one “The Flying Mongooses!” “Don’t be an idiot.” Keith said sourly “Why not something like ‘Lion’s Den’ or something?” He suggested. “Lion’s Den?” Lance repeated looking at Keith with the face that said ‘Really?’ “I have an idea” Pidge said “Why not Voltorb or Voltron? It has power and sounds funny at the same time.” Keith and Lance both repeated Voltron for a moment before accepting that that was the best they were going to come up with without arguing. “It’s decided then!” Lance shouted “We are now officially VOLTRON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the long time between updates. Work has been hectic and I've been preparing to do Open University so yeah...lots of exciting stuff. I've had the chapter in my mind for a while though, it was just a matter of getting time and energy to write it. It feels like a rough job but I also just wanted to get another chapter out fast while I was determined. Anyway, the band has a new and fresh name now. Pidge may be harbouring some feelings for Allura but she doesn't know yet and What's up with Keith? Next chapter, we'll explore the Voltron group as they start classes and the football season comes ahead.   
> See ya next time ;)


	8. Author's note

Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating this week. I've been starting work earlier and leaving work later. I have also been starting my Open University course for this year and so I've been physically and mentally tired. However, the chapter is finally getting written for a release tomorrow or at least the next couple of days. It may be the biggest yet depending on how the final presentation looks. I could've updated sooner but because my will to sleep was stronger than my will to write I know I would've just churned out stuff I wasn't proud of and that's what I want to feel at the end of chapter, pride in my work. Luckily, This week I have nothing much going on so I feel like I might be able to make up for lost time.

Thanks for reading and p.s the next chapter will be a "Day in life" chapter between each character. See ya, then ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Lance’s Morning  
Lance’s alarm went off at 6:00 am. It was time for the proper beauty return. He first headed to the shower rooms where he showered with his special vegan shampoo and body wash. He didn’t mind taking his time as no-one else was awake and twenty minutes later, he finally got out and dried off. Back in his ow dorm, Lance put on a layer of facial cream and set up his foot massage tub. As he turned the tub on it made an unholy amount of noise and Lance quickly shut it off, hoping nobody was woken up. Whilst he was giving his feet a manicure he thought about the past couple days and how he, Pidge and Hunk, once outcasts, might now be somewhat cool (In their own way). As Lance was finishing getting dressed he noticed the time, 8:30 am. Lance made sure he had all his stuff in his bag and quickly headed for his 9:00 am class.

Hunk’s Morning  
Hunk woke up at 7:00 and went into his pantry and fridge. He had some pancake mix lying around that he just decided to use. Hunk felt empty when he realised he didn’t have the fridge and cupboards stocked like he would at home and thinking about home made him feel lonely and miserable. Whilst he was cooking the pre-packaged batter he decided to call home as he knew his mother was also awake making breakfast for the family. The phone rang a couple of times before Hunk’s mother picked up. “Hello, who is this?” she asked. “Hi, Mom.” Hunk said, shyly. “Oh, my boy! How are you, darling?” she asked “I’m feeling a little homesick.” Hunk admitted. “Oh, my poor baby. I know it’s not the greatest situation but just remember, you have friends who are there with you and will always be there for you.” Hunk’s mom reassured him. Her words got to Hunk she said goodbye and hung up the phone. He thought about how this little trio now turned into a proper group of six. As he finished the pancakes, he was quite proud they turned out, considering it was a packaged mix and not all fresh as he would like. He then showered and got dressed, heading out to his class.

Pidge’s Morning  
Pidge woke up with on her sofa with her laptop on her lap and a site opened. The clock read on the screen read 7:30am. Pidge rubbed her eyes and lazily managed to get off the sofa. As she went to enter the shower rooms she ran into Allura who was also headed there. Pidge immediately felt a blush rush to her cheeks. “M-morning!” she stammered. “Morning, Pidge.” Allura said with such elegance. Pidge didn’t really seem to know what to say in this situation but Allura eemed like she had done this before, Stupid. thought Pidge, she’s a social goddess and I’m not. As they entered the showers, Allura began talking about the night she and Lance slept over and thanked Pidge again for letting them sleep there. “Don’t worry about it.” Pidge said “You can come in my room whenever you want.” Pidge slapped face palmed after she said that but Allura thanked her kind offer “Hopefully I’m not always drunk so we can hang out together properly.” “Heh, yeah” Pidge laughed, nervously. As soon as Pidge was alone in her room she thought to herself ‘Jesus Christ, what the hell are these feelings doing to me?’ She got dressed and then headed to her class, feeling somewhat confused but also a little happy. 

Shiro/Keith’s Morning  
Both Shiro and Keith woke up at 6:00 am to go out and run a few miles together. Shiro thought it would be nice to talk to Keith about future prospects. As they started, it was an awkward couple of minutes as they tried to sync their paces together. “Wow.” Shiro said “We use to just go the same speed but it seems like we’re both holding back.” Keith looked at Shiro and decided to speed up a little. Shiro saw the look in his eye. It wasn’t of annoyance but spelled out a challenge. As he sped up Keith said “Changing speed isn’t always a bad thing. It means we’ve gotten better or know that we can improve.” It was Shiro’s turn to speed up now. “I heard you weren’t joining the football team this year.” Keith confirmed this “It’s just that…There’s too much pressure in it. And I guess I got tired of being chased around.” They were keeping the same pace as Shiro commented on Keith and Voltron. “It’s cool that they started a band on their own. I hope they have original material.” “I’m sure they do, Shiro.” Keith wanted to bring up Shiro and Allura’s relationship and how that started but Keith was unsure whether he had feelings for Shiro in romantic sense or not but he was happy that their friendship was this strong. Shiro could see Keith was thinking about something that was bothering him but was unsure of how to delicately ask. Instead, they spent time testing each other’s speed and endurance as they ran until they got back to the front of the dorm room. They both tiredly laughed as they went up to shower and went their separate ways to their classes.

Allura’s Morning  
Allura’s alarm went off a 7:30. As she delicately pushed down to turn it off she felt like today would be a good day. On her way to the showers, she ran into Pidge and they started chatting and thanking Pidge for letting her and Lance crash in her room. Allura could hear a face palm after Pidge commented that Allura was welcome to come to her room anytime. She chuckled to herself a little as she thanked Pidge for the offer. When they were done and alone in their separate rooms, Allura knew that today was going to be a good day and wanted to look her best. She got some of her makeup kit and decided to try a couple of things out. She put on a violet eyeshadow that brought out the hazel of her eyes, and used the blue mascara just below the corner of her eyes that looked somewhat tribal. She put lip balm on, decided that lip gloss was overboard. After that she decided to choose a casual summer dress that had lemon designs on it. As she left she saw Pidge walking down the hall and decided to quickly come up.

Lance’s Class  
Lance’s media class started with the discussion of what the purpose of media was, and why it is important. To Lance, the use of media was to entertain people, something he enjoyed doing regularly. The correct answer, according to the professor, was that media was about highlighting issues in a variety of ways, showcasing the problem and offering solutions. This would entail critical thinking in a viewer when confronted with the question ‘What are you going to do about it?’ lance understood where the teacher was going with this but he felt that the professor was a bit full of themselves. For the duration of the class Lance drifted in and out, watching the time tick by, wondering when he would be able to do his own thing.

Hunk’s Class  
Hunk’s professor was even stricter. The moment he entered the room, his professor was already yelling about presentation, shouting about how Hunk’s shirt wasn’t tucked in and looked like a lazy slob. Hunk sighed as he listen to the criticisms until someone else walked through the door and started getting an earful about their hair looking unbrushed. When they were told to cook something that was their favourite, Hunk decided on a halibut with wild greens. He knew that this dish could go wrong but really wanted to pull out all the stops for this professor. When the dish was finished, the professor took a bite and looked at Hunk with a look of anger. “Who taught you how to do this?” he asked sternly. “My mom.” Hunk answered nervously. “Well, I want you to call her,” Hunk looked a little more worried but then the professor looked suddenly pleased “Call her and tell her that that was the best halibut I’ve ever had. Well done.” The professor then shook Hunk’s hand and went to inspect other dishes. Hunk never felt so relieved in his life.

Pidge’s Class  
Pidge wasn’t really focusing the ‘introduction to astrophysics’ she knew the fundamentals and always had her dad’s mental encyclopaedia of knowledge to help her if she was ever desperately stuck. No, Pidge was thinking about the small talk she and Allura had on the way to their respective classes (well, it was more like a weird interview is Allura asking questions and Pidge answering them.). “When is the next band practice?” “Uh…whenever we can get everyone together.” What about um…what’s the correct term…’gigs’?” “We haven’t got any booked and were not really promoting ourselves yet.” “Do you have any songs written yet?” “A few yes.” What about you though, Pidge? Are you a little e bit of song writer?” Pidge had to stop to think about this question. And then answered. “I write some lyrics, yeah.” Allura then asked if she could see them and Pidge quickly felt a little flustered. Her lyrics often read a little angsty on their own so she would need some editing with Lance to make them sound better. Nonetheless she said yes rather quickly and then instantly regretted the decision. As they went their separate ways, Allura left saying she would stop by at some point to read a couple of them. 

Shiro’s Class  
Shiro’s class was rather simple. The first book on the agenda was “The Catcher in the Rye” and how the main character always lamented on his decisions for the duration of the book. Shiro thought it was interesting how the character was both selfish and selfless at the same time. As he looked outside, he could see Keith and his drama class outside, rehearsing Shakespeare. He wondered if Keith felt the same way about him or if he had moved on when Shiro decided to date Adam. He wondered if he had made a big mistake those years ago and if he could fix it or whether he should just leave it be and leave the past in the past. He found he was lamenting for the first time in a couple of months.

Keith’s Class  
Keith drama class were doing a quick scenes from multiple Shakespeare’s plays to see which one they would do for the college production. They were stuck between Romeo and Juliet or The Merchant of Venice. Their teacher Mr Coran was very extravagant and often decided to act out the scenes by himself (literally doing all roles for a scene). Though the students found this funny, they had to stifle their laughter of Mr Coran would get upset and then make them do backstage inspection. When Mr Coran was done with the scene he pointed to Keith and said “You! You art mine Romeo! But what is Romeo without Juliet? Hmmmm?” He then pointed to a girl named “Acxa! You are my-I mean-His Juliet!” Both Keith and Acxa looked shocked and confused at this choice, seeing as neither were fans of romances nor were the best of friends. As they were about to protest, Mr Coran lifted a hand to silence them and said “Now, now! Let’s not argue of who is who! Both of you are quite capable of playing both roles!” Then, a thought came into his head “That’s it! Gender role reversal! Keith as Julius and Acxa as Roomette!” Keith and Acxa were still about to speak when Coran started shushing them “Now, now! I’m the director and producer, you are the actors! Just make sure you read your lines and deliver them with the passion only befitting of Shakespeare himself!” With that he walked off, leaving Keith and Acxa to look at eachother in joint confusion over what just happened.

Allura’s Class  
Allura’s history class was interesting. They were learning about the Revolutionary War and how it started out as a hopeless dream only to become a reality. However, Allura was thinking about how she badgered Pidge about random facts of the band and she felt stupid because she came off as annoying. Despite her feelings toward herself she was excited to see the lyrics that Pidge had written down and how she writes in general. She was also thinking about whether she should try out for cheerleading this year. At the same time, she knew that it would take her away from her new friends and just leave her with Shiro. As much as she liked him, Shiro was definitely a goody two-shoes and Allura wanted to be with people like Lance and Keith, where they weren’t afraid to break the rules to have fun. She never told Shiro he was boring but being around these new people cemented that fact in her mind. 

As the bell rang, dismissing their classes, some left feeling proud and happy, others left feeling confused and worried. Some had time to figure out their worries, others did not. One thing was certain though, it wouldn’t be dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time with no update. My internet is being awful and I've written this note at least three times now due to AO3 not saving them when I've been told I'm disconnected. Anyway, I'm here and have schedule that doesn't command me working until the early hours of the day, so I can focus on this now!  
> Next time, Pidge takes Allura to see how she and Lance write songs for their band! Exciting!  
> See you next time! ;)


	10. Surpising Fact

When the bell rang, Pidge packed away her book in her backpack and left the classroom to head back to her dorm room. On her way, she ran into Allura. Pidge groaned internally to herself. She wasn’t ready to show Allura lyrics that she wrote because to her they were just depressing, angsty pieces of garbage. So when Allura cheerfully called out to Pidge, she let out an awkward smile. As they walked together Pidge warned Allura that the lyrics weren’t ready yet and that she wpuld have to wait t talk to Lance about re-writes. “Why would you let Lance re-write your lyrics?” Allura asked. “Well…” Pidge began to scratch the back of her head “They’re a bit like Alice in Chains meets Ghost.” Allura was now peaked “I’d really like to read them.” She said softly. Pidge knew that Allura wouldn’t give up and so relented “Just don’t laugh, please?” “Okay.” Allura agreed.

As they entered her room, Pidge shut the door and took out one of her notebooks. As she laid it down she took a deep breath and opened on of the pages deliberately. Allura picked it up and began reading them aloud  
“Take my soul away  
Take my blood and mind  
Break my bones and heart  
Rip me to shreds, take me apart.”

She kept reading and then put it down when she was done. Pidge was right in her description. She looked at Pidge who looked down, embarrassed as if a big secret was out. Allura squeezed Pidge’s shoulder in assurance “I liked it.” She said “A lot” she quickly added. Pidge looked up and felt little better but not completely confident. “What does Lance do them?” Allura asked. “Well, he jazzes them up a little, writes the riff around and changes are made here and there and then boom! A Garrison Trio song is written. Also now I guess they will be Voltron songs now.” “Does Lance or Hunk write anything?” “Not really. They often write the music whilst I work on initial lyrics and then we mash it all together. I don’t mind though. We compose our own music and sometimes it works and other times it doesn’t. Keith will bring a new energy though, so I’m excited about that.” “Keith writes a lot as well.” Allura blurted out. Pidge wasn’t taken aback by this, she figured he must have just by the way he seemed. 

Pidge decided to steer the conversation away from Voltron and aksed Allura what she was into. “Oh you know, bands like Ghost, Powerwolf and Arch Enemy.” Pidge was definitely shocked by that “D-death metal?” Allura just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “What about you, Pidge?” “Just prog stuff like Rush, Foo Fighters and Tool.” “We should just chill out and listen to our music together. Not having to think about anything.” Allura suggested. Pidge hopped aboard that idea rather quickly ‘Hell yeah!” and then quickly composed herself “I-I mean of course. Soon, yeah.” Allura nodded “I’ll see you later, okay.” “Yep!” Allura then left, leaving Pidge by herself. She quickly grabbed her phone to text Lance about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Pidge's crush is increasing with each day, I think? Allura's taste is more Black/Death metal not just death. Honestly, a lot of this chapter is based on my own experiences so it was cool to do this. Next time though, Lance and Keith get some time alone together, I wonder what fruits will come out of that ... :3  
> See you next time! ;)


	11. Little Bonding Time

Lance was already tired. He just wanted to have fun making projects he could be proud of but instead he was being grind down with the theory of ‘Why no producer’s like me because I’m too good’ by his professor. Either way, he knew he could take his acoustic guitar he used primarily to de-stress and hash something out on it. In fact, it was such a nice day, he thought about taking his guitar and chilling outside. Maybe he’d run into Pidge or Hunk. 

He didn’t run into them but when he found a good spot outside he noticed Keith talking with some girl. It looked like a pretty interesting conversation and so decided to take a little nosey around, ‘Mission: Impossible’ starring Lance Cruise. “Whatcha talkin’ about, buddy?” he asked rather loudly. Keith looked annoyed and that really amused Lance “We were rehearsing our scenes for our play.” Lance then shined the brightest smile. “WHooaaa, the emo kid in a bright production! Are you doing the Wiz? Cats? No, no, I know! Phantom of the Opera!? That suits you!” Lance was jumping around like an idiot as he was just naming big productions at this point. Keith just sad “Shakespeare.” With a slight sound of disappointment. “Which one?” Lance asked, already to make fun of it. Keith just sort of mumbled. “Could you just speak a bit louder for the audience at the back?” Lance asked. Keith’s partner, Acxa stepped in, annoyed “It’s Roomette and Julius, asshat! If you have any more comments you can say them to me!” Lance took a step back “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. Just seein’ what my bandmate was up to. I didn’t mean to overstep anything.” Axca didn’t seem so annoyed after that and looked at Keith who just simply nodded. “Alright then.” She said and then turned to leave, saying goodbye to Keith.

Lance light nudged Keith and asked coyly “Who’s that?” “Just some girl in my class.” “Well, she seemed pretty into you, dude.” Lance said. Keith just looked annoyed and then saw the guitar case. “Are you carrying that for show or can you actually play anything?” Keith asked, nonchalantly. Lance mocked being hurt by that comment but laughed it off. “I use it to help me de-stress and to chill out a bit.” He explained as he was taking it out. As he was tuning it he started talking about how he got into music “It was my mom who bought me this guitar. It’s my first one and it goes with me almost everywhere. My little piece of home. I used to practice on my own until I met Hunk. He could somewhat play guitar but much preferred bass so I my electric off him for $25 and we used to just have little jams. Then Pidge entered the picture and we had a drummer. Everything kind of fit into place. Pidge could write lyrics, Hunk and I wrote rhythms and melodies and that’s how it’s been for a while.” Keith nodded to the story. Lance then asked him about how he got into music. “Same as you, I guess. My mother who bought me my first guitar but then it got…taken away from me. I started to save money by doing odd jobs until I bought the one I currently have and I keep it close to prevent it from ever being taken away from me again.” Keith looked downtrodden as he recalled memories he didn’t like to remember. “That sucks.” Lance commented as he started to play “Tears of the Dragon” “No kidding.” Keith mumbled. 

Lance then found he got a text from Pidge. “Just found out Allura is into black metal! But she likes my lyrics and I may need to chill out before I have a heart attack. See you in a bit!” It sounded like Pidge had a good time with Allura and was smiling softly. Keith noticed and asked “What’s up?” “Pidge is going to meet us soon and possibly discuss a couple of things.” Lance answered. “Cool.” Keith nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo tired. I've been watching and analysing different versions of Cleopatra in films and TV and reading Dr Faustus! But I finally had an idea for Keith and Lance and rolled with it. Ta-Da!!! I think Axca could have something for Keith. She seemed to defend him, But maybe she just loves this production so much. ;) Also, some insight into how the Garrison Trio came about and Keith's own backstory (We may re-visit these in later chapters)   
> I'm not sure about what the next chapter will focus on. I'm leaning towards having Pidge, Keith and Lance just chilling for a bit.  
> See ya next time. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was based off of many others I've seen but can't recall but I know they're on this site. This was done to have something for myself but I thought it would be cool to share it and see what other people think. The other characters will turn up in the next chapter, I promise! ;D Relationships may be a slow build but I can't wait myself to see how they come about. Kind of doing this bit by bit, no pre-planning bar certain bits, so it will be fun to see how this shapes and grows! Thanks again for reading and see you for the next chapter! (I hope)


End file.
